elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
Elevator door sill guide
This is a guide to elevator door sills. This can be used to identify elevator brands, or figure out the age of an elevatorFor the automatic doors, it also related to the door operator production year.. A&P. Steven Scissor gate door sills 1930s? A&P. Steven antique logo.jpg|1930s? A&P. Steven door sill (Swing door outsude) EPL Automatic solid door sills 1930s? EPL_door_sills_old.png|1930s? EPL door sill (center open doors) Haughton Automatic solid door sills Around 1967-1978 HaughtonDoorsill.JPG|Around 1967-1978 Haughton door sill (center open doors) IMG_0144.JPG|Around 1967-1978 Haughton door sill (two speed doors) Indolift 1980s to 1990s Automatic solid door sills BGBR.jpg|1988 Indolift door sill (center open doors) SPPH2.jpg|1990s Indolift door sill (center open doors) Johns Perry Automatic solid door sills 1974-1986 Johns_Perry_Lifts_door_sills.jpg|1974-1986 Johns Perry door sill (center open doors) Johns & Waygood Automatic solid door sills 1950s?-1974 Johns&Waygood logo door sills.jpg|1950s?-1974 Johns & Waygood door sill (center-opening doors). Kone :For the Kone section, this will applied only the countries other than America. Automatic solid door sills 1980s-1990s 2000-present Kone's door component department were taken over by Wittur Group since 2000Wittur Group Milestones. Their AMD door operator were made by Wittur Group. Kone AMD sill A.jpg|The current Kone door sill belongs with their AMD door operator. Mitsubishi Automatic solid door sills 1960s? Old Mitsubishi Door Sill Logo 1.png|1960s? Mitsubishi door sill in Tokyo, Japan. (two speed doors) 1970s-Mid 1980s Old Mitsubishi Door Sill Logo 2.png|1970s-mid 1980s Mitsubishi door sill in Tokyo, Japan. (center open doors) Mitsubishi door sills logo American.jpg|1985-Early 1990s Mitsubishi door sill in the United States. (center open doors) Otis Scissor gate door sills Late 1890s?-Early 1900s? IMG_2414.JPG|Late 1890s?-Early 1900s? Otis door sill (Single speed sliding door outside, exterior door sill might not be original) Mid 1900s?-Late 1900s? IMG_5053.JPG|Mid 1900s?-Around 1913 Otis door sill (Two speed sliding door outside) Early 1910s?-Around 1913? IMG0022.JPG|Early 1910s-Around 1913? Otis door sill (Swing door outside) Around 1913-Late 1910s? IMG_0014.JPG|Around 1913-Late 1910s? Otis door sill (Two speed sliding door outside) Early 1920s?-Around 1926 IMG_5136.JPG|Mid 1900s?-Around 1913 Otis door sill (Swing door outside) Waygoodotis.png|Early 1920s? Waygood-Otis door sill (Unknown door outside) Around 1927-Around 1928 IMG_5115.JPG|Around 1927-Around 1928 Otis door sill (Swing door outside) Around 1929-Early 1930s Otis_door_sills_logo_20s.jpg|Around 1929-Early 1930s Otis door sill (Two speed sliding door outside) DoorSill.JPG|Around 1929-Early 1930s Otis Micro-Drive door sill (Two speed sliding door outside, damaged) Mid 1930s-1940s DoorSill6.JPG|Mid 1930s-1940s Otis door sill (Non-original swing door outside) Barred gate door sills Around 1914?-Early 1930s? IMG_5308.JPG|Around 1914?-Early 1930s? Otis door sill (Swing door outside) Automatic solid door sills Around 1925-Around 1975 IMG_0127.JPG|Around 1925-Around 1975 Otis door sill (Two speed doors) Waygood Otis door sills BH.jpg|Australia/New Zealand/United Kingdom Around 1925-1935? Waygood-Otis door sill (Design 1, center open doors) Waygood-OTIS.jpg|Australia/New Zealand/United Kingdom Around 1925-1935? Waygood-Otis door sill (Design 2, center open doors) IMG 0539.jpg|Australia/New Zealand/United Kingdom Around 1925-1935? Waygood-Otis door sill (Design 3, Side/center open doors) 552.jpg|United Kingdom 1970s? Otis door sill (Center open doors) 279.JPG|United Kingdom Mid-Late 1970s? Otis door sill (Two speed doors) Around 1975-Late 1970s IMG_5455.JPG|Around 1975-Late 1970s Otis door sill (Side open doors) DoorsillOld2.JPG|Around 1975-Late 1970s Otis door sill (Two speed doors) DoorsillOld.JPG|Around 1975-Late 1970s Otis door sill (Center open doors) DoorSillOld3.JPG|Different Around 1975-Late 1970s Otis door sill (Center open doors) 1980s-Present DoorsillNew.JPG|1980s-Mid 1990s Otis door sill (Center open doors) DoorSillNewer2.JPG|Late 1990s-Present Otis door sill with logo (Center open doors) DoorSillNewer.JPG|Mid 1990s-Present Otis door sill without logo (Side open doors) Doorsill2 (2).JPG|Mid 1990s-Present Otis door sill without logo (Center open doors) Otis2000doorsill.JPG|European 1980s?-Present? Otis door sill (Two speed doors) OTIS_Door_Sill.jpg|Asia/New Zealand 2000s-Present Otis door sill (Center open doors) Pacific Scissor gate door sills 1900s?-1920s? Pacific.JPG|1900s?-1920s? Pacific door sill (swing door outside, most likely not original) Schindler Automatic solid door sills 1960s-1970s Platt - Schindler.JPG|UK 1960s-1970s Platt-Schindler door sill (two speed doors, credit: Beno.org.uk) 1980s-2000s In this period, Schindler mostly using their QKS9 door operator so the door sill will be quite similar. Late 1990s-Present Schindler door sill badge.JPG|2000s-Present Schindler door sill (center-opening doors). Toshiba Automatic solid door sills 1980s-1990s Toshiba_door_sills_logo.jpg|1980s-1990s Toshiba door sill (center open doors). Westinghouse Automatic solid door sills 1950s Westinghouse_door_sills_logo.jpg|1950s Westinghouse door sill (center open doors) Doorsill.JPG|1950s Westinghouse door sill (two speed center-opening doors). 1960s IMG_0066.JPG|1960s Westinghouse door sill (two speed center-opening doors). See also *Generic elevator component door sill guide *Escalator landing plate guide *Elevator doors Category:Elevator components